Electronic mail (email) is convenient and allows communication of various types of information. For example, an email message typically has a body portion comprising primarily text data and possibly non-text data (e.g., specification of a font size/type, a hyperlink, etc.). The email message may also optionally have one or more attachments each representing a file (e.g., a word processing document file, a spreadsheet file, a picture file, a video file, an audio file, etc.).
Occasionally, a received, sent, or saved email message may have one or more attachments deemed of sufficient interest to warrant further transmittal to other parties. Currently, this can be achieved using a “forward” function available in most common email processing software applications. However, the “forward” function results in transmittal of the received, sent, or saved email message in its entirety, including its body portion. This characteristic makes it difficult and/or inconvenient to transmit the attachment(s) of a received, sent, or saved email message without revealing that email message's context, sender and/or intended recipient(s). Also, this characteristic makes it difficult and/or inconvenient to transmit to a plurality of parties the same attachment(s) of a received, sent, or saved email message, but by way of respective new email messages that are personalized for each of the parties.
In these and various other scenarios, it is clear that there remains a need for an improvement in email communication that facilitates transmittal of one or more attachments of an original email message.